Crystal Clear
by TheUltimateShipper27
Summary: Len was born with the gift to control people with his eyes. He uses his gift to hypnotize rich woman to fall in love with him so he can steal their stuff and sell it so he can give the money to the poor. Rin is a rich girl who is afraid of men and can't be controlled by Len's spell. but will these two start falling in love overtime? RinxLen rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I NEED TO STOP WRITEING NEW STORIES!**

**Well I'm going to be busy for 2 weeks starting next week and instead of inspiration for new chapter for my other stories I think of ideas for new stories**

**This is based off a play I was forced to write at school but I had a good idea so I thought I would make it into a RinxLen fic**

**Enjoy my lovelies.**

**Lens pov**

I sat up in the big bed, my head throbbing, I held onto it and then the person next to me woke up.

The young girl with light hair next to him wakes up.

"What's wrong Lenny?" she asked sitting up and rapping his arms around her and embraced him with her naked body.

"My head hurt's, do you have any pain killer?" I asked her.

"In the bathroom," she said.

"I'm going to get some, just go back to sleep dear," I say kissing her neck a bit.

"But I want to have some more fun," she whined

"It's for the best if you go back to sleep," I said looking her In the eyes.

"Gosh I just can't say no to you, not when you look at me like that," she said, completely under my spell.

"Love you," See said before falling asleep.

"I'm sorry I can't return the feeling," I said to her sleeping self.

I got her pain killer and took some, and then I put on my clothes and got my bag.

I took anything that looked valuable, jewelry, small decoration, little trinkets

I went back over to her.

"You will forget me in the morning sweet IA, it's for the best," I said kissing her head and leaving out the mansion window.

You are probably wondering what happened.

I was born with this gift as a child; I can control people with my eyes.

Usually I make un-happy woman married to rich jerks or rich woman who aren't very attractive and don't have anyone and I sleep with them then take their stuff.

But once they wake in the morning they forget I existed, they just wake up to find themselves robbed.

I not very fond of doing this but I never keep all the money I get from selling their stuff, I do keep some of it but I give the money to orphanages and homeless centers and other good charities. That means I'm doing good, right?

Whatever I need to head back to base so we can sell the stuff and find our next victom.

It sounds bad when I say it like that, oh well.

**(Just so you know Len is 20 in this story!)**

**Normal pov**

3 people sit in a small abandoned house.

They are at a table and they are playing poker.

Then the girl with teal pigtails throws her cards down.

"4 kings, I win!" she says scooting the poker chips towards her.

"No fair! You always win!" whined the blue haired man.

"Are you sure you aren't cheating?" asked the purple haired man.

"I'm sure boys, I'm just lucky, that's why my hairs green…ish," she said.

"Want to play another game?" she asked them.

"I'm almost out of cash," said the purple haired man.

"Me too, let's drink some beers and play go fish," said the blue haired man getting up to get beer from the fridge.

Then the door opened and a young blonde haired boy came in.

"Welcome back Lenny!" said the Tealette as she ran up and kissed the boy.

"Well hello to you two Miku," he said dipping her and kissing her some more.

"You two complain when I kiss my fiancé and you expect us to not be grossed out?" asked Gakupo as he took a beer from Kaito. **(We just magically know who they are now)**

"Sorry boys" said Miku sitting back down and taking a beer from Kaito.

"Guy's don't drink, we haft to sell the stuff I stole form that girl and give the money to the orphanage," I told them.

"Give them half," Said Miku.

"Give them 3 quarters," I said.

"I can live with that, why don't you go with Gakupo? Kaito and I can play go fish like he wanted," said Miku.

"Okay you two have fun, we'll be back," said Len as he kissed Miku and walked out the door with Kaito.

After they left Miku and Kaito sighed.

"Finally that annoying shorta is gone," said Miku.

"You get to kiss him all the time, why won't you kiss me?" asked Kaito.

Miku leaned over and kissed the blue haired boy.

"I'm just glad that little shorta has such a wonderful ability and a gullible mind," said Miku with a snicker.

"He's not that bad a guy, just not right for you," said Kaito kissing her some more.

"Well let's play go fish," said Miku.

'You actually want to play?" asked Kaito

"Sure why not. I mean we can't be making out when the two idiots came back," said Miku.

"Alright, you shuffle."

**Lens pov**

**About an hour later**

I came back with Gakupo with the money we had leftover in my bag.

We walked back in to here Miku.

"I win again!" she said.

"Your even good at gold fish!" whined Kaito.

"We're back," I said.

"Welcome back love!" she said looking back at me but not getting up.

"Now sit down there is a new victim that could be our jackpot!" said Miku happily.

She was the one that found the people for me.

"What do you have dear?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"There is a party this party at the ball plaza, and the man of the second biggest company in the world is throwing his daughter a birthday party, her name is Rin Kagame and she's turning 18. If we can get you into that party you can get to know her, apparently she'll be living in a penthouse in the golden city, and she will have valuable but she may take time," said Miku.

"Why? What can be so hard about getting some naïve 18 year old?" asked Len.

"She has a fear of men," said Miku.

"What?" we all asked Miku.

"She was rapped when she was 14, ever since she has hated every man and boy except for her father," said Miku.

"To get close to her you need her dad to trust you then you can get to her and use your spell," said Miku.

"Alright so how are we going to do this? I've never been to an actual party, how are we going to get in?" I asked.

"The small company my brother owns has been invited to this event, he's sick so he asked me if I wanted to go and bring you guys," said Miku.

"Alright so we are going to this party!" Gakupo said with excitement.

"And when we take her money we are going to give it all back to this old forgotten city!" I said.

"Cheers?" Miku said holding up her beer.

We held our up too.

"CHEERS!"

**I hope this is a good start; Rin will be in it next time I promise.**

**Also I am kind of releasing my anit-MikuxLen feels out in this story a bit.**

**anyway please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow you all really seemed to like this story and you didn't hate me for writeing a new one instead of updating my other stuff**

**Thank you!**

**Anyway here is the update for this story.**

**Lens pov**

It was Friday, the day of the party.

I woke up in my bed next to Miku, it was nice waking up next to her then some rich stranger.

I just looked down at her; her Teal hair was so beautiful, so long.

I just played with her hair until she started to wake up.

"Good morning dear," I said with a smile.

"Good morning," she said sitting up to kiss me.

Then she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"What time is it love?" she asked.

I looked over to the clock at my side.

"Almost noon," I said.

"We should probably get up, your taking me dress shopping," said Miku getting up out of bed.

"I am?" I asked.

"Yeah, well we're all going shopping since I need a fancy dress and the boys need tuxedos," Said Miku.

"Right," I said getting up to.

I got up and hugged her from the back **(20 year old Len is tall than Miku, but only by like 2 inches)**

"Len, I need to get changed," she said trying to push me out the door.

"I'll leave for a kiss," I said with a smile.

She said and kissed me.

"You're hopeless," she said slamming the door on me.

I went to go brush my teeth and my hair, then Miku came in, she was wearing a teal summer dress.

"I need to pee, get out," she said.

"Alright, I'm going," I said, kissing her on the check as I left.

Then I went to get changed, I just had on a yellow tee shirt and some khaki shorts.

Kaito and Gakupo were already up.

Kaito wore a blue shirt, his grey hoodie and some khaki short.

Gakupo wore a white button up and some nice black shorts, he was always more fancy when he dressed, I'm surprised he doesn't have a tux already.

I sat down on the couch with them as we waited for Miku.

"I'm ready," said Miku coming out of the bathroom with her hair in her usual pigtails.

"I'll drive," said Gakupo getting up.

We headed out and got in the car and drove to the mall which was probably the most "major" thing in town, people were always here.

We got in and Miku made plans.

"You boys buy your tuxes and I'll take Len with me to go dress shopping," said Miku.

We all agreed to this and I followed Miku to the dress store.

She went to the evening gown section and then she found the perfect dress.

It was a long sleeveless dress with a black sequin sash.

"Look Len! It's the last one AND it's my size!" said Miku holding the dress and spinning around with it.

"Alright let's buy it," I said.

We walked up to the register to buy it then we meet back up with Kaito and Gakupo.

They had Tux's just like mine with blue and purple button ups.

"We figured Len should be the only one wearing the tie since he is the boss," said Kaito.

Right, my tux had a white button up and I had a yellow tie.

"That works for me," said Miku.

"Me too," I said.

After that we left and went back home.

We had so lunch, played some poker, it was all boring but then finally it was time to get ready for the party.

Miku had put her hair into a bun and she had a nice black hair accessory.

After we were all ready we got into the car and started our one hour drive into the city.

We actually all decided we should stay in a cheap motel while I try to make Rin fall in love with me.

So we checked in, left our stuff at the motel and headed to the party.

When we got to the Ball Plaza a really tall man stood at the entrance.

"Name of company or last name?" asked the man.

"Hatsune Transport," I told him.

He looked on the list.

"I don't see you," he said.

"It may say Inc. next to it," said Miku.

"Oh, I see it now! Sorry for the confusion, come in," he said letting us in.

We checked out the place.

There was a mini stage where musician played, a long food table on the right side of the room and at the end of the hall was some sort of little balcony where Rin sat in a nice chair with two maids by her side.

"That's Rin's father," said Miku pointing to a man with blonde hair.

"His name is Leon Kimura," said Miku.

"I'll go try to talk to him," I said going over.

He seemed to be talking to some other people; I stood there until he noticed me.

"Hello good sir," he said.

"Hello mister Leon, it such an honor to meet you," I said bowing.

"No need to be so formal, call me Leon, what's your name? What company are you with?" he asked me.

"I'm Len Kagamine, I run Hatsune Transport," I told him.

"Weird, you last name is Kagamine but your business is Hatsune Transport… Why?" he asked.

"Hatsune was my mother's maiden name, I loved her very much and I liked the name Hatsune Transport better than Kagamine Transport," I told him.

"Oh well I hope you enjoy the party," he said going off to talk with some other people.

I looked back up to where Rin was, she seemed to be excusing her maids, and she seemed so lonely after they left.

I walked over to the balcony; it was probably only 8 feet off the ground.

"Hello," I said.

She noticed me then got up and hid behind her chair.

"I'm not going to do anything, you seemed lonely so I just wanted to say hello," I said.

"I want to dance but father won't let me down," said Rin who was still hiding.

"That sucks that you're stuck up here your whole party," I told her.

"It's more like a business party than a birthday party," she said coming out a bit more to look at me.

"Well if you want I can stay here and talk to you," I said.

"Can I trust you?" she asked coming out from behind the chair.

"Of course," I said.

She sat on the edge of the balcony.

"Catch me!"

"What?"

Next thing I knew she jumped right into my arms causing me to fall over.

"You okay?" I asked.

She looked at me then she got up and screamed.

"He touched me!"

"That was the only way I could catch you!" I said

"What are you doing to my daughter?" asked Leon with anger.

"She asked me to catch her and then she jumped, once I caught her she screamed," I said.

"Rin, why did you jump?" asked Leon.

"Because I didn't want to be stuck up there," said Rin.

"But there are a bunch of men here; I didn't want them to scare you," said Leon.

She had tears in her eyes she didn't say anything else.

"Would you like to dance Rin?" I said holding my hand out.

"I won't bite, and if you don't want to you don't haft to," I said.

The musicians started to play a waltz song and slowly Rin reached out her hand and grabbed mine, tears still in her eyes.

People were stunned she didn't burst into tears and run away.

I lead her out to the floor, as I did I got a better look at her.

She was wearing an orange and black ball gown, she was about the same hight as Miku, maybe an inch shorter, she had blonde hair like mine and blue eyes like mine except her were a darker blue.

We started to dance, she wasn't the best though.

"The only dance I know it the waltz," said Rin.

"I know a lot of dances but the waltz is the only one I'm good at," I told her.

"You're the first man I've touched, other than my father, in 4 years," she said.

Surely enough the dance ended and we both bowed for each other.

"It was an honor dancing with you Rin," I said.

"Only my father calls me Rin," said Rin.

"Oh sorry Miss Kimura," I said.

"It's okay, you can call me Rin," she said.

"Want to get some food?" I asked.

"Sure," she said not looking at me.

I started walking and she grabbed my hand, I guess so she wouldn't get lost.

I could feel her shaking.

I was surprised she touched me though; I haven't even tried my spell on her.

"I'll cut you a slice of cake," I said cutting her some cake and me some cake.

There were some tables by the food table so we sat down at one.

She just ate her cake and didn't look at me.

This is why I couldn't do my spell, she wasn't looking at me.

"Great cake," I said.

"There are some brownies up there that I made," she said.

"That's so cool; want me to get us some?" I asked.

She finally looked up.

"Yes," she said.

I got up and got another plate. I went to the brownies and put 10 on a plate then walked back.

Rin had finished her cake and I put the brownies in front of her.

"5 for you 5 for me," I said.

"Okay," she said taking five brownies and putting them on my plate.

I was finishing my cake and once I got to the brownies she had finished hers and was just staring at me.

It was kind of weird but if she keeps this up I can look up at her once I finish my brownies and cast my spell.

After I finished my brownies, I looked up and she was still staring at me, she was staring right into my eyes.

This was the perfect chance to cast my spell.

I looked into her eyes and started to use my magic, when I cast my spell usually girl's eyes go cloudy and lifeless until I take the spell away.

Rin's eyes started to cloud over and it was working, but then the clouds pulled away and it seems there was even more life in her eyes.

"I'm going back to my balcony, it was nice meeting you- wait what's your name?" she asked standing up.

"It's Len Kagamine," I said.

"Nice to meet you Len," she said as she walked away.

My spell didn't work, for the first time in my life my spell didn't work.

I saw Miku talking to Kaito over by the music, I went over to them.

"My spell didn't work," I said.

"What do you mean?" asked Miku.

"I mean for the first time in forever my spell didn't work, it almost did but not really," I said.

"Well then you need to get closer to her, she seems to already trust you, so just get close to her and make her fall in love with her and then use her spell so she'll be blinded and you can take her stuff," said Miku.

"Well if it didn't work tonight we should probably leave," said Kaito.

"Okay I'll go find Gakupo," I said.

I found Gakupo talking too Rin's maids.

"Gakupo, it's time for us to go," I said.

"Alright," said Gakupo.

We all left and got back into the car.

On the way home I couldn't stop think about Rin.

How come she didn't fall under my spell?

That what I wanted to find out, and deep down I actually wanted her to love me.

It's settled, I will get Rin to love me.

Even if it kills me.

**So Rin's in the story, yay!**

**Anway please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm back for camp!**

**To celebrate here is a fabulous update**

**Rins pov **

_The 4 year old me was on an old swing set in a garden behind a huge mansion._

_Our loyal family butler comes out and brings me an orange._

_I happily eat it then he starts to push me._

_Then there is a time skip and I am 14 again and our butler Dell comes up to me._

"_Hello Dell," I say with a smile._

_He says nothing but comes closer to me, his eyes full of mischief._

"_May I talk to you in your room for a minute miss?" he asked._

"_Of course," I said._

_I lead him to my room and we went in._

_He closed the door behind us then I heard a lock._

_I turned around and looked at him._

_He smiled wickedly at me then grabbed a town rapping it around my mouth and using it as a gag so I couldn't scream._

_He then got some rope and tied me to the frame of the bed._

_Hey took of his purple tie and took of his grey shirt._

_He then came to me and started to un-button my school uniform shirt. _He then ripped it off then next came my skirt and I was left there in my under where.

_He took of his pants and he was in his under where._

_After that everything was a blur but I felt him grabbed me tightly, his nails marking my skin and I felt him go inside me._

_I soon passed out._

_When I came back to my senses my father told me I had been raped._

_I looked up to see dell being taken away._

_He looked back at me that same wicked smile fell on his face._

"_I'll see you soon again dear Rin."_

I shot up in my fluffy penthouse bed.

I looked around me.

There was my makeup table across from my bed, my walk in closet by the door, and there was a little place to sit by a nice big window that had a great view of the city.

I grabbed my teddy bear that had fallen to the floor and sat on the little bench and looked out the window.

Soon my maid Haku came in.

"Rin, breakfast is ready," she said.

My pent house was small, it was only me and in the morning Haku and Meiko came, my father had his own penthouse.

I sat down and there was toast, bacon, scrambled eggs, pancakes and waffles.

"You two will have some of this too, right?" I asked.

"If you want us too," said Meiko.

"Yes please," I said.

We all ate and I talked to Haku and Meiko about things.

Haku and Meiko were like big sister to me.

We were eating when we heard a knock at the door.

**Lens pov**

I woke up in a bed even more crappy then the bed we have at home, Miku at my side.

Unlike yesterday she was awake and smiling at me.

"Good morning dear," I said kissing her forehead.

"Good morning," she said sitting up.

Kaito and Gakupo were sluggishly getting up.

"Hey does this motel have breakfast?" asked Gakupo.

"Yes it does," says Miku.

"Let's all get dressed and get some than," I said.

Miku got some clothes and went to the bathroom.

I put on black short and a white short sleeved button up; I wanted to look nice because I was going to visit Rin today.

Miku came out and she had on a teal tee shirt and some jean shorts.

"Let's go down," said Gakupo.

"You guys go down, I need to speak with Kaito," said Miku.

"See you guys down there," I said as Gakupo and I left

**Normal pov**

The two wait a minute after they leave and start to make out.

"Okay so Miku will you tell me the plan again?" asked the blue hired man.

"Of course," said the tealette.

"So Len gets Rin to fall in love with him and then once he gets her money we'll take it and get an apartment her in the city for you and me!" she said as an evil grin fell on her face.

**Lens pov**

After breakfast I stopped by the convince store to get Rin some cookies as a gift.

Then I head to her penthouse which is across the street for the convince store.

I found her room

7-02

I knocked on the door.

When the door opened a maid with long blonde hair and huge boobs greeted me.

"You are the gentleman from last night, am I right?" she asked.

"You are right," I said.

"Oh my god you are the talk of everyone right now!" said a maid with short brown hair and even bigger bobs as she stuffed he face some more.

Rin said noting; she just sat there and ate her food, refusing to look at me.

"Just after last night I wanted to talk to Rin again because she seemed like such a nice girl," I said.

"Liar."

We all looked at Rin.

"All men want is a girl that can be their toy, somebody they can fuck, I'm not going to be your plaything," she said getting up and heading to her room.

She locked herself in.

"Rin!" I called out.

"Don't bother her; at times like this it's best to leave her alone," said the white haired maid.

"No, that's not true, people never want to be alone, especially when they are at their weakest, at that time they want to be embraced but they are too selfish to say anything," I said.

They both looked at me in bewilderment.

But then I realized they weren't looking at me.

I turned around to see Rin standing at the door tears rolling down her eyes.

"Can I talk to you Rin?" I asked.

She moved out of the way and gestured for me to come in.

I walked in and sat down on her bed.

She locked us in and sat down next to me.

"Oh I bought you some cookies," I said handing her the package.

"What is this?" she asked.

"It's just a cheap brand, I hope you don't mind," I said.

"So you got this from a commoner store?" she asked.

"You mean a convince store? Yes I did," I said.

"Take me," she said.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"I want to go to go to the commoner store and I trust you to take me," she said.

"Alright then," I stood up and held out my hand for her.

"Then let's go."

**In the next chapter Rin is gonna be all cute and innocent and stuff.**

**Anyway please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I didn't sleep at all last night**

**So many story ideas but I can't write them all!**

**I might just haft to make a second Fan Fiction account…**

**Anyway enjoy!**

**Lens pov**

She looked at my hand and she started to reach for it but then her eyes widened and she flinched and moved her hand out of the way.

She stood up.

"Let me get ready," she said as she kicked me out.

"Are you going home Mr. Kagamine?" asked Haku.

"No, she wants me to take her to a convince store but she has to get ready," I told them.

"Oh, well you can sit on the couch over there and wait for her.

I sat down and just stared at the blank TV.

I heard the door open and turned my head to see Rin in a yellow tee shirt, an old black jacket and a white skirt.

"I haft to brush my teeth and wipe my eyes," said Rin refusing to look at me as she went to the bathroom.

I waited for her and when she came out she had her hair pulled up in a dark blue beanie and she had on a white sunglasses.

"What are the glasses and hat for?" I asked.

"If my father found out I left the penthouse he would ground me forever," said Rin.

"Your maids will keep this a secret, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, they are like my older sisters, they'll do anything for me," said Rin.

More like they'll do anything for money. But I could tell they really did care for Rin.

I lead her out the door and she said good bye to her maids.

We walked out of the building and her eyes filled with excitement.

"I've never been out in the city all by myself!" said Rin with a huge grin on her face.

"Really? Not once?" I asked.

"Well not in 4 years, ever since I got raped my father wouldn't let me outside with his supervision," said Rin.

"Well your safe with me, I'll make sure you don't get raped," I said.

"There is the convince store," I said pointing to a small store across the street.

"Let's go!" she said trying to drag me into the street.

"Wait we haft to go to the crosswalk and wait for the crosswalk light to turn to green," I explained to her.

"Oh, okay," she said as I lead her to the crosswalk.

We waited with a big group of people.

A man in a suit who was probably late for work was standing next to Rin and she held onto my arm.

She's looked really cute.

Len no, you love Miku.

Make Rin fall in love with you, sleep with her, take her money, nothing else.

The light turned green and we crossed the street and walked into the convince store.

When we walked in Rin looked around.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

Next thing I knew she let out the squeal.

"THIS PLACE IS SO COOL! IT'S COZY AND SMALL BUT IT'S STILL FILLED WITH SOMANY THINGS!" squealed Rin.

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy since most common people don't get excited about convince stores.

"Where did you get those cookies?" asked Rin.

"Down aisle 3," I told her.

She ran down the aisle and looked at the sweets.

"So many things!" she said.

"Get what you want," I told her.

"Can you get me some oranges?" she asked.

"You like oranges?" I asked.

"They are the best thing ever!" she said.

"I can argue that bananas are better but anything for the princess," I joked as I went to go get some oranges.

I got her 5 oranges and I decided to buy myself a banana.

When I came back Rin was holding kitty cakes, bunny cakes, brownies, and some orange candies.

"The last thing I need is some orange sherbet ice cream," she said.

"Why don't we stop by an ice cream parlor and get some?" I asked her.

"Okay!" she said with a smile.

We walked up to the register and bought everything.

I held her bag as we walked out.

"Where is the nearest ice cream parlor?" asked Rin.

"I don't know," I replied.

"I'll look it up on my new phone," she said pulling out a fancy phone.

"What kind of phone is that?" I asked.

"It's an I-phone 5, they are smartphones from America," She replied. **(Someone told me that the Japanese hate smart phones but Rin likes anything "Exotic"**)

"Siri look up ice cream parlors in Tokyo," she said into her phone.

"The nearest ice cream shop is at (insert address here)" replied the phone.

"That's just down the block," I said.

We walked down and once we reached the ice cream parlor I got a banana split sundae and Rin got a big bowl of orange sherbet.

We sat down at a table next to the window and started eating.

"So are you going to eat all those sweet by yourself?" I asked.

"No I'm going to give them to my half-sisters," she said.

"You have siblings?" I asked.

"Yeah there's Neru who lives in Akita, I'm giving her the cookies you gave me. Then there is SeeU and IA who run a boutique together in Osaka, I'm giving them the Kitty cakes and Brownies. The Bunny Cakes and the orange candies are for me," Rin explained to me.

We were eating the ice cream when I heard the door open again; I looked up to see Kaito.

He got a bunch of ice cream and once he turned around he saw us.

"Hey Len!" he said coming over to us.

"You know him?" asked Rin.

"Yeah he is one of my co-workers, he was at your party last night," I said.

"Wait that's Rin?" he asked.

"Yup," I said.

"Nice to meet you," He said holding out his hand for a hand shake.

She swatted his hand and looked away.

"Well I'm heading back to our hotel, bye Len!" he said walking out with his ice cream.

"Sorry about that," I told her.

Just then she started laughing.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"He was so hyper! Like a man child!" she said as she laughed historically in her chair.

I couldn't help but laugh a little too because she was kind of right.

"Well finish your ice cream so we can go," I told her.

"After this can we do one more thing?" asked Rin.

"What do you want to do?" I asked as I put a tip on the table.

"You'll see!" she said grabbing my hand and leading me out.

We walked until she finally stopped in front of a pet shop.

"You want to look at pets?" I asked.

"I don't just want to look at them, I want to buy one!" she told me.

"Will your father be okay with this?" I asked.

"My father doesn't care about anything I do," she said looking down at her feet.

"Let's go!" she said perking back up.

We walked in ad she looked around until she found a white Bunny.

"I want this one!" she said.

"Okay so we'll need a cage, some rabbit food, one of those cage water bottles, and maybe a toy of some sort," I said making a list in my head.

We got a cage and those weird paper things you put inside. **(Forgot what they are called)**

Then we got the food, the water thing, and she got one of those plastic igloo thins rabbits sleep in.

We bought all of the stuff then we put the rabbit and the igloo in the cage and the rabbit crawled into the igloo and fell asleep.

"What are you going to name her?" I asked.

"Miyuki," she said.

I was holding everything now.

"Can we go back now?" I asked.

"Yup!" she said with a smile.

We were walking back when we pasted an electronics store with TV on display in the window.

"Warning to everyone in the Tokyo area," said the green haired newscaster, Gakupos little sister Gumi.

I forgot she did the News here in Tokyo.

Rin and I stopped to watch the news report.

"Dell Honne, who was put in jail 4 years ago for raping the young woman, Rin Kimura, has escaped from jail and is reported to be in the downtown Tokyo area," said Gumi.

The man that raped Rin is out of jail, and he's in this area.

Just then I fell something heavy fall on me, it was Rin, she passed out.

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… yeah… I don't know what to say here…**

**Heres my review: why thanking for boosting my ego, if you like this story please go read my other ones. Anyway there wasn't much RinxLen in this chapter but there will be some now that Dell is out of prison! Somebodys got to protect Rin *evil fan girl fantasy laughing***

**Anyway please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Why is nobody up at noon?**

**Gosh, I just want to talk to my best friend but she's in Florida doing… Florida stuff?**

**Anyway enjoy!**

**Rins pov**

"_Papa! My portrait of a cat got second place at our schools art contest!" said my 12 year old sister SeeU._

"_Good for you sweet heart," he told her as he hugged her._

"_Hey Daddy! I raised my grade form a c to a b in science!" said my 10 year old sister IA._

"_I knew you could do it," he said messing up IA hair and laughing_

"_Hey Pops! We watched this cool movie today in math!" said my 8 year old sister Neru._

"_Was it good?" he asked her._

"_Yeah!" said Neru._

"_I'm glad you enjoyed it," he said with a smile._

"_Father! I drew all of us today in art," said the 4 year old me holding up a badly drawn picture of all of us in-front of our mansion._

"_Rin, I'm busy right now, can you show me later?" he asked._

"_Yeah…" I said disappointed._

"_It looks wonderful," said our butler Dell._

"_Why don't we put it on the fridge?" said his sister Haku coming up behind him._

"_Yeah!" I said with a smile as I perked up._

_Dell and Haku were like my real family, I always told them that they should adopt me since they like me more than Father._

_He loved my sister more than me because he had them with the love of his life, he had me with some hooker and she gave him me and left._

_Then my mind flashed back to the day I was raped, and a new memory from the day came back._

_After that a memory from the day after I was raped came back to me._

_I was looking at that picture I drew 10 years ago._

_Dell was in it too, in anger I ripped his off the edge and threw him to the ground._

_Then my dream state made him come to life and he jumped out of the trash can and came right up to me._

"_I'm coming to kill you."_

I shot up in my bed.

But I wasn't in my bed; I was in a hospital bed.

I then heard yelling out in the hallway, I walked up to the door to listen to what they were yelling about.

"WHY DID YOU TAKE MY DAUGHTER OUT INTO THE COMMONER WORLD?!" yelled my father.

"She wanted me to take her to the convince store so I did, I didn't think it would be a problem," said Len.

"Rin doesn't belong in a place like that, with so many men like you out there," said my father.

"What kind of man am I sir?" Len asked.

"I thought you were a good one but I was wrong, you took Rin out and away from me so you could have her all to yourself and then do the same things Dell did to her," said my father.

"That's not the man I am sir," Len said.

"Then what kind of man do you think you are?" Asked my father.

After a silence Len answered.

"A man that follows orders, a man that has done that his whole life, and what I did today was follow Rin orders," said Len.

"That's what Dell did for Rin, how am I to know you won't turn on us and do such a horrible thing to Rin?" asked my father.

"Because I am an honest man, I don't lie, unlike you sir," said Len.

"Excuse me?" asked my father.

"Every time you say you love Rin, when you say you don't love any of your children more than each other, those are lies, and those lies hurt Rin. She does realize you love her sisters more than her, and this "protecting her" you say you do is just looking her up so she won't get in trouble and embarrass you," said Len.

At that point tears were spilling from my eyes; Len was saying everything I was too afraid to say.

"I do love Rin, I don't love Rin as much as her sisters, and looking Rin up is the only way I know how to protect her," said my father.

"You may lie but everybody lies, just give Rin more freedom and she'll see that you really do love her," said Len.

I think they were about to come in so I crawled back into bed.

I heard some people talking on the other side of the door and then the door opened.

My sisters, my father and Len all came in.

"Rin, you're awake," said my father with a worried look on his face, he was afraid I heard what him and Len were saying.

"I just woke up," I said.

"We are so glad you're okay!" said SeeU coming up to hug me.

"Oh, I got you all some sweets," I said sitting up in my bed.

"I have the bag," said Len as he held up the bag from the convince store.

"Oh, I left Neru's cookies back at home," I said.

"I bought some more, they are in the bag," said Len.

"Well I got some kitty cakes for SeeU, Brownies for IA, and the cookies are for Neru," I said handing each of them their sweets.

"Thank you," said IA.

"Thank little sis," said Neru.

"This was so thoughtful of you Rin," said SeeU.

"The doctors said you can leave tomorrow morning Rin," said my father.

"How long are you guys going to be in town?" I asked.

"Whenever you want us to go back," said IA.

"Well I want us all to go on a family vacation!" I said.

"Where?" asked SeeU.

"Our beach house in Yonaha Maehama Beach!" I said.

"I'll book a flight we can leave tomorrow night and use the afternoon to pack," said my father.

"I want Len to come with us too, and his friends he's here in town with," I said.

"Okay, Len how many people are you going to bring with you?" asked my father.

"I can't possibly have you guys spend money on me," said Len.

"I am the richest person in Japan, it's no trouble at all," father told him.

"Well then… I guess I'm bringing 3 of my friends," said Len.

"Okay, let me book the flight," said my father as he did some stuff on his phone.

"Why don't we take the private jet pops?" asked Neru.

"Great idea! I'll call our pilot," said father.

He stepped out into the hallway and called him.

He soon came back in.

"It's booked," said father.

The best family vacation ever!

On this vacation I can get closer to my father and Len, and get far away from Dell.

**Woot woot!**

**Hospitals!**

**Family vacations!**

**And tons of reviews that you guys will give me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'LL NEVER STOP WRITEING!**

**MWAHAHA!**

**Anyway enjoy the update while it last!**

**Lens pov**

"Don't you think you're getting a little too evolved with this girl's life?" asked Miku when I told her we would be going on vacation with Rin and her family.

"I need to gain her trust, trust me I know what I'm doing," I told her as I hugged her.

"Are you jealous?" I asked with a smirk.

"No, just tired of the whole thing," said Miku.

"Well then this vacation will help you relax and get me the trust I need, than we all can live like fat happy kings," I said.

"Fine than let's get packing so we can leave first thing tomorrow!" she said now filled with excitement.

We all meet Rin's penthouse before we would head the private jet.

"Rin, these are my friends," I said introducing them to her.

"Miku Hatsune, Gakupo Kaumi, you already met Kaito and this is Gumi, Gakupo's little sister who invited herself," I said.

"Hey, I need a vaction," said Gumi.

"The more the merrier," said Leon as he came into the apartment with her sisters.

"Meiko and Haku are coming with us too," said Rin.

We all head to a small airport where the rich kept their private jets and planes.

We got on the Kimura airship and packed all our stuff.

We took soon took off the ground and was heading for Yonaha Beach.

"This place looks beautiful," said Miku gawking over a brochure Leon gave her.

"It is, we used to go every summer when I was little," said Rin.

She looked out the window and down at the world with a childlike curiosity, it was quite cute, made me blush.

I looked away and tried to ignore her.

"The only thing I really remember is the huge cherry blossom tree in the back yard that mom planted, I never saw its flowers though," said Neru.

"Well now it's spring so we should see them," said IA with a smile.

"Sounds pretty!" said Gumi.

In my head I imagine Miku and I dancing under the moonlight, the cherry blossoms falling around us. We would stare into each other's eyes and then one would fall on her forehead. I would wipe it off and she would thank me. At that moment the world would stop and it would be just the two of us, than we would kiss.

"Len stop daydreaming!" said Miku who hit me on the head.

"Ow!" I said holding my head in pain.

"Buckle up! We will be landing soon!" said the pilot over the intercom.

We buckled up and as we landed Rin got a headache from the pressure and held onto me.

After we landed Leon gave Rin some pain medicine and she took it.

We got all of our luggage and started walking to the beach house since it wasn't far.

The place was beautiful, we headed inside and Leon who liked to have things in order gave use rooms.

"Len, Gakupo and Kaito sleep in room one. Miku, Gumi, Haku, and Meiko sleep in room two. Rin, SeeU, IA and Neru sleep in room three and I get the master bedroom," he said.

We headed to our rooms and got settled and soon Rin ran in.

"Let's head to the beach!" she said.

She wore a white one piece with orange and yellow Pokka dots.

"We'll get dressed and meet you guy's in the living room," I told Rin.

Once we were all in our bathing suits we went downstairs and meet the girls and Leon.

Miku looked stunning in her teal two piece.

"Let's head to the beach!" said Rin grabbing my hand and running me out.

"You seem more comfortable around the others," I said.

"No, your friends still scare me, I'm just happy to be at the beach!" she said.

Her happiness made me blush. Wait, why does Rin keep making me blush.

"Look how pretty it is!" said Miku joining me and Rin.

I didn't even notice the ocean yet, but it was beautiful.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked looking around.

"I own this little private beach, we are the only ones allowed here," said Leon.

"Let's get set up," said SeeU.

Rin and her sisters all got settled in their little area, me and my friends got settle in our and Meiko and Haku sat by Leon who sat in a beach chair and had an umbrella protecting him from the sun.

"Let's go swimming," said Rin holding a tube with oranges all over it.

"Okay," I said with a smile.

Everyone went except Leon.

"You coming?" I asked him.

"No, I'm not a big fan of saltwater," he said.

"But you kids enjoy yourself," he said like and old man.

"Come on Len!" said a happy Rin.

Meiko brought water gun and challenged me and the boys to a water gun fight that she ended up winning.

Soon Neru and Haku went to shore to tan and Rins sister went back to the house. Miku, Gumi and Rin looked for crabs and starfish while me and the guys passed a beach ball around.

By the time we all got out and started packing up the sun was setting right onto the water.

"How pretty," said a tired Gumi.

We head back to the house.

"Why don't we all get dressed in something nice and go out to eat, I know this great place by the ocean," said Leon.

"Me, Gakupo and Kaito want to go to the shops down the boardwalk, than maybe get some drinks," said Miku.

"I'm going to sleep," said Gumi.

"I'm going to visit some family here and Haku wanted to come with me," said Meiko.

"Then it will be me, my girls and Len," said Leon.

Miku wanted me to be with Rin's family so I could gain the trust of all of them, so I couldn't be with my friends.

I head upstairs and put on a white button up, a yellow tie, and some black shorts.

When I went down Rin was in a beautiful white sun dress, she wore a huge white bow and had a music note necklace.

My face burned bright red one I saw her.

"Shall we go Len?" asked Leon.

"Yeah," I said.

Rin hooked her arm in mine and I smile at her, but she just look away. She must not be having fun anymore.

We got to the restaurant. The place was like a round porch that surrounded a cherry blossom. The tables were around the tree and music played so people could dance around it.

We got seated and we all ordered. Then a song played that got Rin excited.

"Len! Let's dance!" said Rin grabbing my hand and leading me out to the dance floor.

This time we danced was much different from the first time we danced. That time she was scared of me a now she danced without a care in the world.

The flower petals fall around us and I look at her, it was just like the scene I imagined, but it wasn't with Miku.

For some reason this scene felt nicer with Rin.

"You have a cherry blossom on your forehead," she said.

Soon the wind blew it away and it gently fell to the ground.

"I'll be back!" I said.

I went to the tree and when I got on my toes I was able to get the lowest cherry blossom. I than came back and put it in her hair.

"Make you look beautiful," I said.

"Was I not beautiful before?" she asked with a stern tone.

"That's not what I meant! I mean it highlight your beauty," I said.

As soon as I said that my face turned red, but so did Rin's.

She then pulled me down to her face with my tie.

Her face was bright red, and she just looked at me.

I sighed but then smiled, then leaned in for a kiss.

Our lips met and I felt something I had never felt with Miku or the other rich woman I had slept with.

Is this what hopeless romantics call true loves kiss?

We relished and Rin smiled at me.

Just then the whole place applied, where they watching us? The thought made Rin and I blush.

"Dad is the food here yet?" she yelled to him.

"It just got here," said Leon.

We went back to our table and started to eat.

Not even the hot food could match the warmth I had in my chest and on my lips.

But I can't love Rin, I'll just hurt her.

I didn't say a word the rest of the meal, I just tried to enjoy the moment while it lasted.

**Normal pov**

At the other side of the restaurant a man and woman eat their food and stare ate Rin and Len.

"You'll haft to get that boy out of the way," said the woman.

"That will be no problem," he said.

"And you will get me my daughter back?" she asked.

"And all I want is her hand in marriage," said the man.

She said nothing.

"Do we have a deal?" he asked.

"And you will give me Rin back?" asked the woman.

"Would I let you down Lily?" he asked.

"You've let me down lots of times Dell," she said with edge in her voice.

"But those were small things, this is something we both find very important," he said.

She said nothing.

"Do we have a deal?" he repeated as he held his hand out.

"Deal," she said shaking his hand.

"Let the real fun begin."

**Dell you little fuck.**

**Anyway please review!**


End file.
